


The first touch of death

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Crew time Babey!!! [3]
Category: The Phoenix Crew - Fandom
Genre: Kinda TMA Related, Poe already simps for Auggie, Poe and Kai's first meeting, discussions of killing, he's valid, not really - Freeform, oc fic, the magnus archives - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Poemä Morrisey just arrived on the Phoenix and meets the captain
Series: Crew time Babey!!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124537
Kudos: 2





	The first touch of death

Poe had just thanked the puppet, seriously this day and this ship couldn’t get any weirder when he heard a person clear their throat behind him. When he turned around, he was met with another weird sight.    
  
In front of him was a woman, her skin pale and grey. She looked like the water corpse that he had accidentally pulled out of the water a few years back. Her presence was enough to make him shudder and for him to get a chill all the way to the bones.    
  
She was wearing a long coat, fitting for a captain of such a vessel, and a black captains hat. There was no doubt about who she was.    
  
“Snoopy, Bullseye, would you leave us alone?” The woman asked and her voice was gentler than Poe had expected. Softer and more melodic, something that you would expect a singer to sound like, not a pirate captain. 

  
Gall immediately straightened, putting his fingers to the stolen faces forehead in a small salute. “Of course Miss Captain Amara,” and with those words, he was gone as quickly as he had shown up. 

  
“Of course, Meer,” Auggie just said and when he moved away, Poe started to feel even colder, not realising how calming the other man’s presence had been.    
  
Just like that, he and the captain were alone.    
  
“My name is Kailani Amara, I’m the Captain of the ship, but you probably already knew that,” she smiled out, walking over to Poe with an outstretched hand.    
  
He was hesitant to take it, worrying that it might feel like the body of the girl that he had found, all slimy and cold. It hadn’t felt human, and this woman, with her red sunglasses and shimmering eyes hidden behind them, didn’t look human either.    
  
To his surprise, she wasn’t slimy when he took her hand, just cold. Her grip was firm and demanding, something that felt like a hug from a bear, deadly but comforting at the same time. 

“Poe Morrisey, the new vast avatar, according to Auggie,” he introduced himself.

The woman narrowed her eyes, letting go of his hand, only to start circling him. 

He had to swallow, feeling uncomfortable with being judged so intently, of being watched so strongly. Not even Auggie with his hundreds of eyes had made him as uncomfortable as the gaze of those red eyes.    
  
“Do you know what’s interesting, Poe?” she asked, voice lilting and beautiful, too beautiful for a person so dead. He couldn’t pinpoint the accent of the woman, he had never heard one quite like it.    
  
“No, I do not.”

She reached out, stopping only centimetres in front of his neck. “Terminus’ tendrils switch positions on your body so quickly when I think of a new way to kill you,” she said it to nonchalantly that Poe almost put the fear of nothing into her, as he had tried with Clarence and Gall.    
  
He didn’t though, it would feel wrong, he had the feeling, to attack his captain like this. Even if she scared him. 

“Is that so?” he asked instead, trying to keep his eyes locked on her. 

  
“Yes, they jump from your neck, to your eyes, to your lungs, all in a manner of seconds. It’s fascinating,” 

“Are you going to?” Poe whispered, too worried to speak the question aloud, worrying that she might lunge at him like a shark the second that he did.    
  
“No, I just wanted to check if you would manage to keep your powers under control,” she grinned wide and friendly. “Welcome to the Phoenix Poe Morrisey, I think you will be a great addition to our team.”    
  
The captain leaned over and squeezed his shoulder and suddenly, the touch of death wasn’t as terrifying, it was nice actually. 

  
He would ask Auggie more about their captain, but for now, the fact that she did not want to immediately kill him was a plus. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
